


Terrible Truths From Afghanistan

by orphan_account



Series: Broken Team of Superheroes [1]
Category: Avengers, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Avengers watching Iron Man, F/M, Fluff, Lots of Tony angst, M/M, Sarcasm Overload, Swearing, awww, cursing, cuteness, part of a series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One year ago, Tony Stark was hit by a spell from the newly escaped Loki, and entered a coma he might never wake up from. Everyone's lost hope but Clint, Nick Fury, and Nat, who all think Stark is too damn stubborn to go out without a BANG. When a set of movies, sent by one Loki Laufeyson, show up just as Tony awakes, nobody thinks it's a coincidence. </p>
<p>Loki is trying to break Tony, and he's doing a fucking brilliant job of it to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loki Causes Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> "Speech" is like this  
> 'Thoughts' are italicised  
> "Another language" is shown like this and is emboldened  
> Flashbacks are shown in italics also.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!!

_\---START FLASHBACK---_

_"Nobody will stop me!" Cackled Loki, madly. "Foolish mortals, I and I alone can wield the power of the Tesseract!"_

_Stark rolled his eyes. "Cocky, much?" He smirked. Natasha watched open mouthed as he taunted the obviously deranged God. Was the man_ **crazy?!**

_"Only you?" He asked Loki, who nodded with pride. "So only crazy gods with reindeer antlers can control its power?"_

_Natasha couldn't hear Loki's reply over Clint's hysterical laughter, but she_ did _see the Mischief God's face, and she_ did _know that Loki was going to make Stark was going to pay for that comment._

_She didn't know what to do when Stark was hit by a jet of violent blue light, and gave a yell before collapsing._

_She didn't know what to do when the armour with Stark inside of it fell to the ground._

_She didn't know how he even managed to survive when he fell from a height of about fifty thousand feet._

_But Loki was laughing again, and the Avengers could only watch helplessly as Stark's body stayed limp and broken on the rubble and bricks. They let the God get away as they hurried as fast as they could to get to their fallen teammate, hoping he was still with them. Tony lay there, bleeding, battered and broken. It was just like the wormhole._

_And, this time, he didn't get back up._

\---FLASHBACK END---

Natasha woke up with a gasp, hand going for the gun she always kept under her pillow. She shot up and almost killed Clint for standing in the doorway unannounced. He should know better than to do that.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked softly. She shook her head numbly. He threw her a gentle smile that had an amount of understanding in it as she grabbed her slippers and dressing gown. "The others are waiting downstairs. None of us could sleep, what with it being a year..."

He trailed off, biting his lip. Natasha knew what he meant though. It was exactly a year since Stark had fallen into a coma. He hasn't woken up, and everyone had lost hope, but Clint, her, and oddly enough, Fury.

He insisted that he would wake up because Stark was 'too stubborn' to go out with 'no dramatics'. Natasha privately knew Fury thought of Stark as an annoying son, because he knew Ton- Stark - when he was younger.

Not that he let anyone aware of that, not even Stark himself.

Clint had the most hope. Steve and the others had a joke that Clint had fancied the man, and only Natasha knew that was actually true. Clint kept Stark up to date on everyone and everything that happened. For some reason, Loki's spell made Stark look just as he had a year ago. His hair was perfect, as was his goatee. Every morning when they got up, Natasha would watch as the others exclaimed how different Stark's hair was, and who could've possibly done that. They thought it was a side effect of the spell, but she knew better. Clint went downstairs every night and combed it and fixed it. Stark never aged, never changed, and never moved.

Apart from yesterday.

Stark's head had rolled to the side, and a soft frown seemed to marr his once peaceful face. Small cuts, that had long since closed over and healed, split open again, and refused to heal, no matter what Clint tried. There had been a cough, and a sigh, and they all insisted that it hadn't been them.

Then silence once more.

Clint and Natasha crept downstairs, greeting the others that were gathered round Tony's bo - form. He was sleeping, Natasha told herself sternly, not dead. Just sleeping.

They had all grown closer together since Stark's deat - accident. When Steve hugged her, she accepted it, and even gave him a small one back. When Bruce patted her back gently, she didn't flinch away. Instead, she gave him a hug and a small smile. When Thor, oddly quiet, gave a sniff, she gave him a hug as well, and whispered reassuring comforts into his ear. They had all changed, and Natasha was thankful she had her team, her best friends, with her.

Land then Stark twitched.

Instantly, all movement in the room ceased. There wasn't a sound, not even breathing. The small frown on his face was replaced by a terrified expression, and frankly that scared Natasha more than it should've. She had never seen that amount of horror or fear on anyone's face, let alone Tony Stark's. Come to think of it, she couldn't remember ever seeing any fear on Stark's face, ever.

He seemed to be having some sort of panic attack. He thrashed around on the small, makeshift bed, yelling at the top of him voice. His eyes shot opened and the pure terror in them startled them all. He began to talk in Russian, which was also strange, because nobody knew he spoke another language. Only Natasha and Clint could understand him.

" **Извините, пожалуйста... Я не мог помочь вам... Пожалуйста, нет... Не обижайте Yinsen... Мне нужно... Локи... Извините...Pepper.. Clint...** _(I'm sorry...I couldn't help you... Please no... Don't hurt Yinsen... I need him... Loki... Sorry... Pepper... Clint...)_ "

Clint's eyes opened wide when he heard his name. He walked closer to Tony as Natasha spun round to face the others. "Who's Yinsen? What connection does he have with Stark?" She snapped.

Bruce was the only one that spoke. "Tony always talks about Yinsen in the past tense when he thinks he's alone in his workshop. I think he's a dead friend."

"Look," Clint muttered, shoulders stiffening. "Where did that note come from? Did any of you guys see that land?"

"... When did that box arrive?" Natasha asked, reaching for her gun and pulling it out, causing Clint to shy away in surprise.

"You still carry a loaded gun on you everywhere?" He hissed under his breath, causing Natasha to give a small laugh. She remembered a similar incident including vodka, a pen, strawberries, cream, and a knife or two.

"This seems similar to Budapest, no?" She asked. Clint gave a rueful smile, paranoia keeping him from looking away from the box.

"Without the comatose man, deranged demigods, and the whole randomness of this, yeah, it kind of reminds me of Budapest. But why do you?"

She ignored the question, keeping it pointed at the strange box that had suddenly landed next to Tony's chest.

"Friends? What is wrong?" Questioned Thor, not quite understanding why Natasha had a gun pointed at the comatose man's chest. Finally noticing the box, Thor's mouth formed an 'oh' shape. He quickly grabbed his hammer, and Steve mirrored him, quickly grabbing Tony and shielding him behind him.

The effect was instantaneous.

Tony's eyes focused and he flung himself out from behind Steve, rolling and curling up in a ball with a gasp. Natasha couldn't blame him. Who knew what mental torture Loki had put him through?

Clint crouched beside him, talking in Russian to him.

" **Это нормально, Тони. Теперь вы безопасно. Расслабьтесь, не те, будет больно вам. Как ваши дела? Вы были в коме на один год.** ( _It's okay, Tony. You're safe now. Relax, no one's going to hurt you. How are you? You've been in a coma for a year._ )"

Tony stayed huddled in a tight ball, flinching when Clint laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. When he spoke, it was with a harsh, quiet voice that made everyone wince. Like he'd been screaming for days.

" **Где я Бартон? Что происходит?** ( _Where am I Barton? What's happening?)_ "

It was Bruce that spoke. Although he couldn't speak Russian, he could probably guess what his friend was saying.

"You're in your house in Malibu," he replied kindly, squatting down along with Steve. Natasha kept her gun and attention on the package; after all, who knew what it could contain? Tony lifted his head, and, although the joking smirk was back on his face, his eyes remained shadowed and dark. The way they always were, even before Loki. His eyes fell on the box.

"Hey JARVIS," he called.

"It's good to have you back, sir." The AI sounded happier than Natasha had heard him all year. "How can I help you?"

"Good to see you too, buddy," Stark replied, affection lacing his voice. "Can you tell me when that box arrives and what it is?"

JARVIS hesitated for a moment, before answering.

"I have no information regarding this, sir."

Tony glanced at them. "A present for me? Aw, gee guys, you shouldn't have." He quipped.

Steve frowned, paused, and the others waited to see how he would react. After a second, he laughed. "It's good to have you back, Stark."

Natasha cleared her throat impatiently. _Did none of them remember here was a possibly dangerous box sitting in their midst?_

Clint understood, and lifted his head to the roof to speak to the AI, despite Tony insisting JARVIS didn't live there.

"Nothing?" He asked.

"The device has no logged point of entry, Mr Barton."

Natasha didn't lower the gun. "So...it just got here?" She asked sceptically. "Appeared out of nowhere?"

"That sedms to be correct, Miss Romanov. My sensors do not detect any kind of weaponry inside. It has the trace of Asgardian Magic around it, however, whatever may be inside of it should not physically harm a person."

"Thank you, JARVIS." Tony sighed as he struggled up from the floor. It was obvious he was stiff, but then again, being in a coma for twelve months will do that to you.

He picked up the box and opened it. His face went pale and he took a step back, dropping the box. Natasha couldn't help but wonder; what the heck had made him that scared of a box? She ran over and grabbed the box before it could hit the ground.

It was a movie trilogy. And now Natasha could see why Tony had dropped it. The title of the film would've disturbed him.

_Iron Man._


	2. The Beginning Of A Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Olive and Belisammy for giving me encouragement. Thank you!!

The screen was a thick static. The team had retired to the couch, and as Steve came back with the popcorn, he wished he'd brought a camera.

Tony was sitting between Tasha and Clint, like they were his bodyguards. Bruce was sitting awkwardly beside Thor, who had thrown his arm around the bespectacled man.

"Friend Steve!" He bellowed jovially. "Please, sit down." Steve sat and automatically the movie began. Suddenly, loud blaring music began playing, similar music to when Tony would blast ACDC and Black Sabbath from the speakers in his lab.

"Back in Black?" Bruce muttered. "Who starts a movie like _that_?"

Tony, a little more recovered from his earlier shock, smirked cheerfully. "Well, it is my movie."

" _Are you kidding?_ " Clint asked. "This is an awesome song!" Before being hit by Natasha. "Hey!"

"A car!" Thor exclaimed in delight. "Who is inside?"

Tony's face had grown pale again, and he shrunk back. "This is Afghanistan," he whispered, clenching his fists. Clint grabbed his hand, and Natasha tightened her grip on his shoulder.

"Maybe they're moving a prisoner," Steve suggested, oblivious to the three in the middle, and noticing how the security seemed to be tighter around one of the cars than the others.

"Who cramped their style?" Clint joked. Two army officials looked nervous, sitting in one of the jeeps. Another younger was sitting in the back, next to a hand with alcohol...

"Tony?" They all looked to Tony, who managed a weak smile. "

**"I feel like you're driving me to a court martial."**

"Yeah, that's you." Natasha muttered, frowning at the Tony on screen. The Tony on the couch flinched.

**The three army men said nothing, ignoring him.**

**"This is crazy, what did I do? I feel like you're going to pull over and snuff me. What, you're not allowed to talk?"**

Everyone looked towards Tony to see how he was taking it. He was trembling slightly and Clint clenched his fist, vowing silently to make Loki's life a living hell.

**"We can talk, sir." Said the kid in the back.**

**Tony raised an eyebrow. "So it's personal?"**

**"No, you intimidate them."**

"A female warrior? I have met very few on Midgard, besides our Widow of Black!" Thor boomed. Natasha allowed herself a small smile.

**"Good God, you're a woman. I honestly... I couldn't of called that. I mean, I'd apologise, but isn't that what we're going for here? I thought of you as a soldier at first."**

**"I'm an airman."**

**"You have excellent bone structure there. I'm kind of having trouble not looking at you now. Is that weird?"**

The others whistled at Tony's save.

"Quick thinking there, buddy!" Laughed Clint appreciatively.

**The army men - and woman - laughed as Tony basked in the attention.**

**"Sir, I have a question to ask." Ventured the first, more relaxed after the joking.**

**"Yes, please."**

**"Is it true you went twelve for with last year's Maxim cover models?"**

**"That is an excellent question. Yes and no. March and I had a scheduling conflict, but fortunately, the Christmas cover was twins. Anything else? You're kidding me with the hand up there, right?"**

Steve scowled, looking at the Tony on the couch, who seemed to flinch back from the angry glare.

**"Is it cool if I take a picture with you?" The boy on Tony's left asked, lowering his hand.**

**"Yes, it's very cool."**

Steve looked to Tony in surprise. "That was nice of you."

"The least I could do." Came the soft reply. Clint frowned, tightening his hold on his best friend and sending the super soldier a warning look.

**"All right," the Tony on screen drawled, bringing them all back to focus. "I don't want to see this on your MySpace page. Please - no gang signs." As the younger soldier quickly dropped his arm, Tony smirked. "No, I'm kidding, throw it up. Peace, I love peace. I'd be out of a job with peace."**

"...I do not understand." Said Thor confusedly as silence filled the room. Tony huddled within himself even more as Natasha answered.

"You didn't know? Tony built weapons before."

**"Just click it. Don't change any settings!"**

There was a sudden explosion that caused the vehicle to jerk sharply to the right. The people on the couch gasped, and Natasha laid a hand on Tony's knee protectively.

**"What's going on?"**

**"Contact left!" The woman yelled, grabbing a gun and kicking the door open. As she jumped out, she gave a cry and collapsed, causing Bruce to recoil in horror.**

**"Jimmy, stay with Stark!" The one with the camera shouted, cursing, before he too opened the door and got out.**

**"Stay down!" The boy, Jimmy, screamed, forcing Tony's head down. They watched as The army man took his position near the front of the car, then screamed as an explosion shattered the glass on the front windshield, blood splattering.**

The Tony on the couch began to take deep breaths. He was safe. He was safe.

**"Son of a bitch!" Jimmy swore, loading a gun and kicking open the door, mirroring his teammates. Tony on screen panicked, brown eyes widening as he realised he was going to be left alone.**

**"Wait, wait! Give me a gun!" He yelled hoarsely, causing the others on the couch to react to the fear in his voice.**

**"Stay here!" Jimmy screamed back, only to have multiple bullets shot through him. Tony both on screen and couch gasped and flinched back, breathing loud and heavy.**

"Bozhe moi (My God)." Natasha whispered, looking at the screen as Tony panicked, and made a mad dash outside.

"Stay in the car, Man of Iron! You must stay!" Shouted Thor, eyes wide.

**Tony in the film stumbled as dirt around him flies up from the bombs. He twisted, jumped over a rock, before settling against it, pulling out a phone and texting quickly. A wave of dust and a small nuke labelled STARK INDUSTRIES is sitting beside him - Tony gasped, reading the label in horror, before trying to get out of the way of the bomb.**

"Stark! Run, that's a bomb!" Clint roared, jumping to his feet before a subtle kick from Natasha had him settling down again to comfort his terrified friend.

**Tony onscreen was sent flying, landing painfully hard on the dusty ground. He sucked air into his lungs, stunned. He blinked, looking at his chest that was peppered with bullet holes.**

The Tony on the couch shivered in remembrance.

**Tony on film reached for his shirt, ripping open the middle to show a practically all red shirt, and spreading.**

"He's bleeding dry..." Bruce moaned, averting his gaze from his friend's bloody chest.

"What?" Asked Steve, looking to Tony for help, still totally oblivious to his distress.

"I was...shot...all over." Tony offered weakly, closing his eyes.

The screen turned white. The Avengers looked towards Tony. He wasn't faring well. His eyes were tightly shut and he was trembling. Clint was whispering soft strings of encouragement under his breath, he was also pale.

"My good friends!" Thor boomed, clearly trying to avert the attention from Tony to the screen. "There is more on the screen of moving warriors!"

**A bag is ripped, revealing Tony's battered face. His eyes are glazed and his head lolled to one side, revealing the multiple cuts on his face. He was obviously drugged to the pores and half dead. There was a bandage wrapped haphazardly around his chest, stained with blood. A few men were surrounding him and pointing guns at his head. A man stood to one side, speaking rapidly in a foreign language.**

" **B'lyad'...** (Fuck...)" Clint whispered in shock, mirroring the others faces. The screen flashed, before the words ' _IRON MAN_ ' were displayed.

"I think this is worse than anything we were imagining," Steve offered weakly, thankful that nobody had eaten anything recently.

 

_Oh, but it was just getting started._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the latest chapter!! I really hope you enjoyed it :D thank you to Olive and Belisammy for being the first to comment on my work!!
> 
> If you notice any mistakes, please tell me :)
> 
> Thanks!!


End file.
